


Slowing Down for the Good Stuff

by squidgie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver rings up Barry for a late-night booty call - and Barry is there in a flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowing Down for the Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 's awesome prompt, "The Flash, Barry/any male, keeping Barry at normal speed during sex" in the LJ Comment Fic community. The challenge was six sentence fills only.

Barry makes it from Central City down to Starling City, into Oliver's apartment, and stands - naked - at the foot of Oliver's bed before Oliver even has the chance to put the phone down. Oliver smiles up at Barry, watching Barry's pupils blow wide as Oliver slowly strokes his thick cock with one hand, the other roaming up and pinching a nipple between his fingers, eliciting a moan to spill from Oliver's lips, as Barry mutters a desire-filled groan at the delectable buffet laid out in front of him.

"Fuck," Barry says, and in an instant is down on the bed, his long, lean body plastered against Oliver's, a light sheen of sweat covering his body as Oliver reaches back, grabbing onto Barry's muscular backside, pulling him close and kissing him, his tongue demanding entrance to Barry's mouth as their cocks sensually slide against each other.

Faster than Barry's brain can keep up, Oliver flips them over so he's now on top, and he leans up for just a moment, sliding his hands to behind Barry's knees, pulling them up to his shoulders as his piercing blue eyes gaze down into Barry's. A hint of a smile crosses his face as he takes a second, then leans down and kisses Barry once more as the head of his cock pushes against Barry's hole - gently at first, and then with a bit more force as Barry lets out a gasp, his whole body tensing for an instant before easing up and getting used to Oliver's girth.

"Oh I'm going to, Barry," Oliver says, leans in for a kiss, and then adds, "but long and slow, until you're _begging_ for release."


End file.
